The Wedding Pics
by mizchelz
Summary: A Twilight-related story involving Wedding invites, and the pictures you have to take for them. I was inspired by a few wedding invites I saw, so I decided to write a fanfiction about it! I promise it's better than it sounds. I suck at summaries!


A/N: Ok, this is my very first fan fiction EVER!!! So please don't go too hard on me!!! And also please R/R! XD thanks! (By the way, it's in Bella's POV, in case you couldn't figure that out) Takes place after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn.

Ok, I do not own twilight or any of the characters from twilight….there! I said it already! What else do u want from me?!?! (Isn't that enough to drive anyone crazy?!)

The Wedding Pics

"But, Edward! You have to do them! It's the only one of Alice's crazy pre-wedding ideas that I like!"I whined to Edward.

Edward just groaned and said, "Bella, please, anything else but this!"

To that I knew exactly what to do so he would agree with me! As much as I hated manipulating him, it was necessary this time. So I stroked his cheek gently looking deep into his eyes as I pleaded, "Please, Edward."

He closed his eyes and mumbled/groaned, "Fine"

I screamed, "Yay!" I could swear that I was turning into Alice more and more every day. I took him in my arms, and he was careful to hug me back, since I was still human after all. I hated the idea of us getting married, but only because Edward thought that it would be my greatest human experience, I was getting more used o the idea of us getting married the more I thought about it though. But taking the wedding pictures with Alice as our photographer (for the wedding invitations and the slide show) would definitely be the best part. Just the idea of taking a whole bunch of pictures with Edward and me made me extremely happy.

Edward whispered into my ear, "If you want to do the silly pictures, we have to go meet Alice now."

"Ok, let's go." I still couldn't believe that Edward really didn't want to take the pictures, when I asked him why earlier he had just said that he thought it was a ridiculous idea. I guess the whole idea was just a bit nontraditional to him, that's all. I mean, In the 1900s they didn't take wedding pictures like these. The pictures were going to be taken in the forest though, since we lived in Forks, and that would be the most suitable place to take the pictures anyway. I wondered how Alice was going to have us take pictures of us in bride and groom outfits if Edward wasn't allowed to see the dress until the day of the wedding (stupid traditions). I just really hoped that Alice hadn't bought us whole new outfits. I didn't want to think about that though, so I thought about other things, like what kind of professional photography equipment Alice would have bought. But then I just realized something, "Why are we going back to the house?" I said calmly to Edward.

"Bella love, a part of the photography Alice wants to do includes all kinds of outfits."

Oh. My. God. How could Alice dare buy all of those things! It was definitely a worst nightmare for me. I tried to stay calm as we reached the house, I didn't want Edward to think I didn't want to do this anymore.

Alice ran at vampire speed down the stairs and said to us, "Edward, get changed, I'm going to get Bella ready."

I sighed as I went upstairs with her. She got me changed into a beautiful royal blue dress, with strappy heels and my hair curled and left down so it could fall around my shoulders. She did my makeup, and then we went downstairs. Edward looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I blushed a deep red as I noticed that he was wearing a black and white suit with a black tie, which I just noticed exactly matched the black silk ribbon that Alice had managed to get in my hair. I also noticed that the black on him matched the strappy shoes which had the same shade of black from the ribbon/bow in my hair, and the same shade of blue from my dress. I hated the thought that she had these dresses made special, and just for this, too.

Alice said, "Ok! Now that we're all ready, let's go take the pictures! And Edward, can u carry Bella outside? Sorry Bella, but I just can't trust you to be careful and not get anything on your dress."

I knew she was right about that. Edward said "OK" as he took me into my arms and smiled as he saw my blush turn a deeper shade of red. I was so glad that the rest of the Cullens were hunting. I managed a small smile as he carried me outside into a small clearing in the forest.

I saw a whole bunch of different equipment set out on one side of the clearing. I could tell that it was all photography equipment. I saw her set up some boxes (for us to lean against and sit on, etc.) and then she called us over. I patiently was her puppet as she set me and Edward into place so that she could get the desired position. When she was done positioning us, we were both leaning forward and against each other. We took a few similar to that one, and then she went up to us to rearrange our positions again. It was pretty fun. A lot of the positions were really fun and simple. In one position, we were holding hands while facing back-to-back, and our heels were touching each other, as we both leaned forward, so we looked like a heart. Edward gripped my hands rather tightly on that one, probably afraid that I would fall into the dirt or something. But I couldn't blame him, something like that could very easily happen to me.

Some of the positions were embarrassing. In a few, we had to be kissing each other. Not that that was hard or anything, but I could just imagine the look on Charlie's face when he saw these. I wasn't so worried about Renee though, she was a total romantic novel fanatic. In one we stared lovingly into each other's eyes and our faces were almost touching. There were a couple which were also really embarrassing because I was either being held in his arms, or sitting on his lap. I didn't even want to picture Charlie's face for those. I was also starting to wonder if Alice was planning on making a photo album with all of these, she was taking so many pictures that I had lost count a long time ago.

If in any scene Alice wanted to change my outfit, she would run me back to the house as I complained as she changed me into something else. It was almost too easy for both Alice and especially Edward to make me laugh or blush. Sometimes they could be so cruel in the way they could control me like that! But after a while when we were finally done, we all went back inside and we looked at all the pictures that Alice had edited and developed as I ate a meal that could have fed three people. The amount of money they spent on me always upset me. I didn't care (and I didn't want to think about) how rich they were, it still didn't matter. They didn't have to waste all their money on me!

As I was looking at all the pictures that were in color, and some in black and white and sepia I really noticed how cute all of them were! We both looked adorable in all of our matching bride-and-groom outfits. I'm sure Alice would probably make up some story about how all of us went to this place that took wedding photographs and loaned out dresses and whatever. But I was glad that all of the picture-taking was over, but at the same time, I was glad that we did it. It was a great experience for the both of us (me and Edward that is).

At that moment I was so lost in my own thoughts that the cool white lips that were suddenly on mine surprised me. But as soon as I realized Edward was kissing me and Alice was out of the room I suddenly forgot everything and eagerly kissed him back. I was surprised when I saw Edward pull away from me as he glared at the camera that Alice was suddenly holding, me looking confused, Edward looking furious. I laughed at the thought that Alice actually surprised Edward. Edward looked at me with soft, confused eyes, and then realizing what I was laughing at, he started laughing at the irony of it too. We heard a click and saw a flash as Alice took another picture of us, and this time we both glared at her and her fancy camera. She laughed this time, and I realized that she was definitely going to use those four pictures that she took of me and Edward.

(A/N: Alice's fancy camera takes two pictures at a time, and so she got four pictures when only taking two, hope that makes sense. And so Alice got a picture of Edward making out with Bella, him glaring at the camera while Bella stares at it in confusion, both of them laughing, and both of them glaring at it. So again, I hope that makes sense, and if it doesn't I'm sorry!!! But I really hoped you enjoyed the story! And again, please review!!!)


End file.
